The Death Of Me
by angelxx22xx
Summary: Fatal Flaws were never called Fatal for nothing. Well, for a set of campers, they have to learn the greusome truths about flaws. If they don't overcome it, they are very much considered dead already. Accepting Flaws to be written about. R and R!
1. Chapter 1

**I know, crappy title, but hey, deal with it. Oh, and these little stories are scattered in the timeline of PJO, and probably, there will be small hints as to when they occurred kay?**

**Oh, warning, the first part is all lovey-dovey and fluffy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and my whole army of OCs.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Fatal Flaw #1: Low Self confidence**

**Amy Theseus, daughter of Dionysus**

**Battling for a friend**

Amy always considered herself as a simple minded, plain, teenage daughter of Dionysus. Nothing worth noticing, nothing worth to brag about and definitely, she considered herself as one of the million, not one in a million. She was a common demigod in camp, a common ADHD kid, and a common love drunk teen.

She sat on her table at the mess hall at lunch, table 12, next to her Pollux her only other half sibling since Castor died. She was dressed simply, wearing her camp shirt and only pair of faded jeans. Her unruly, brown hair was tied back into a neat ponytail, made by an Aphrodite girl herself, and she absolutely had no make up on, revealing her pale skin.

"You're staring at him again." Pollux whispered between bites or pizza. Only Pollux was what she considered close to a friend, even though he's 17, approximately 3 years older than her. She was closed off to everyone else who tried, like a clam too conscious on what happens if she opens up. "He'll probably notice by now."

And as if called, Aaron, a Hermes camper looked up from his conversation with a sibling of his. His shaggy blond hair stuck up into spikes and his green eyes shinned with mischief and excitement. He looked around, confused a bit, until his eyes fell on cabin 12.

Amy blushed deep red, and she looked like a tomato herself. She looked down to her lap, opening and clenching her hand as she waited for him to stop looking at her back. Pollux looked down at her sister's embarrassed state and laughed himself.

"Oh shush." Amy said, shooting an irritating glare at her brother. She bit her lips a bit, feeling like she's going to hurl any minute and hid her pale blue eyes under her brown hair.

"Ah, young love." Pollux said amuse to her sister's predicament. "You could look now. He's not sending you any more love bugs." He laughed.

"You're actually not helping." Amy says, risking a glance up and finally confirming that he, Aaron, is not looking at her anymore. Some people, like the Demeter kids have already told her, Aaron liked her. But she wouldn't believe them. Aaron? The devilishly handsome prince from cabin 11 could get a crush? Some Apollo girls have already stood up to him, only to get disappointed. What more could her, a common demigod, could take a stand for his heart?

"Oh, whenever he catches you looking at him, remember, he'll never catch you unless he's looking at you too." Pollux said, grinning from ear to ear. Ah, young love, something sweet and memorable.

"Oh go die in a hole." Amy concluded, biting off her own slice. She wrinkled her nose a bit and took off a slice of mushroom off the food. "Yuck." She mumbled and continued with her own food.

"Oh look. He's getting up." Pollux snickered, biting off the cheese on his pizza. Amy looked up, to see that her not-so-secret, secret crush had already finished off his plate. Damn, if Amy knew better, he was off to the Arena with his siblings. And she wouldn't miss watching a sweaty, hot looking boy defend himself could she?

"Well, that means I'm off too." She said with authority, wishing her brother would cut her some slack and stop asking her about a certain Hermes kid. She took one last bite off her pizza, leaving the crust untouched and stood up.

"Leaving so soon? I guess off to spy on him, or whatever you fan girls do." Pollux shrugged, and grabbed another slice from the center. He glanced up to his sister and looked back to Aaron. Wait, why was he coming over? "Amy, might want to stay for a while." His tone was laughing, but his eyes held sincerity.

"And get teased to Tartarus? Never mind." She waved her hand. She grabbed her plate, but before her hands could even reach it, long pale arms already held it out for her.

"Hi." Aaron breathed, light bouncing off his perfectly white teeth. Amy looked dazed a bit, still having her eyes on the place where her plate had been, but recovered sooner or later.

"Uh, h-hey." She replied back. She could here gagging noises from her back, probably Pollux who was ruining the moment again, and Amy had to step on his shoe to stop him act like the idiot he was.

"Amy, right?" he said, dazzling Amy back. Was this real? Was her dream boy really talking about her? "Well, I'm Aaron, son of Hermes."

Amy felt like pinching herself. She was on cloud nine, floating up with the angels in the sky. She felt like the butterflies in her stomach wanted to burst out, and she wanted to giggle in delight. The pure bliss of first love made her senses go over drive, and she absolutely wanted more. More of this feeling of joy and utter excitement.

"Yeah. A-amy d-daughter of-" Amy stuttered but never finished it. 'Cause Pollux did it for her.

"Yes, she means she's Amy and she's a daughter of Dionysus." Pollux laughed. Sure, it was lovely to have to see her sister fall in love, but all of this was irritating. And might as well add annoying. But as long as they don't make him gag, they were good.

"Well, hey Amy." Aaron said, looking at Pollux who acted all innocent in biting his food and Amy, who might as well have arms for leaves and feet for roots. She was as red as a Rose! And she was _his_ rose. "Listen, you want to see something neat?" he asked her, probably making her dreams.

"Y-Yeah. I'd like too." She whispered back, words stumbling on each other.

"Okay then. Meet me later, 5 pm, in the outskirts of the woods. I'd want you to see something, _neat_." He said.

"S-sure."

"Then it's a date." Aaron said, smiling his head off. Now that he's gathered up the courage to ask her out, this whole dating thing seemed to be a breeze. But he promised himself, he wouldn't relax until he made Amy smile, unknowing to what he does to her everyday. Aaron planted a quick peck on her cheek and turned his heel. "See you." He called above her shoulder and exited the mess hall.

Amy stood there, paralyzed. Did Aaron really asked her out? Might as well make Zeus wear a tutu and make him dance in front of her, and she'll really, truly believe it's really a dream.

"Well, both of you seem oblivious to each other's feelings." Pollux concluded, his voice layered with humor. Amy could easily strangle him now, but maybe later. Now, she's got a date to prepare for.

"Oh hush up." She said at her giggling brother. She needed to do her hair, she needed to pick an outfit, she needed to place on make up and she even needed to know how to act. This, after all, was her first date.

What has she gotten into? She never cared what others think, she blended in the back ground. And make-up? She doesn't even wear a single lip gloss!

"Well, good luck on that date." Pollux said, ruining her train of thoughts. "Just remember to tell him that I've got some mean tricks up my sleeves in case he wants to do something funny." No matter how much he teases her, she was still her baby sister.

Amy rolled her eyes on her brother and walked out of the Mess Hall. For now, she needed as much help as she could get.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Hey." Aaron said, as her face appeared into her line of view. "And wow." He said, sending out a low wolf whistle as she came nearer.

Amy could be described in one word. She was un-Amy like. Or, better make that described in a phrase.

She blush deep red, as she felt his gaze on her. Who wouldn't look at her twice? She wasn't the bland Dionysus girl. She _was_ the Dionysus girl. Period. Her normally unruly hair were in curls, tied neatly with a bow, her faded jeans and camp shirt were replaced by a cute, sweet, blue looking dress that went past her knees. And she wore lip gloss, emphasizing her red lips. The sprinkle of freckles on her nose was gone, with the make up she wore, and with that, she was definitely a changed girl.

"Thanks." She whispered, taking his hand as he offered it to her. He smiled at her, looking like Apollo himself, and guided her into the forest.

For several minutes, they walked altogether in silence. Aaron was patient, as to Amy stumbled around, looking like an idiot with her new doll shoes and not her normal converse. Amy was always blushing like crazy, and Aaron thought it was cute. Then, as they went into a clearing covered by an old willow tree, her breath was caught in her throat.

She was standing by what seemed to be a small pond. In the middle of the forest, where the fireflies blinked in and out of sight, there was a small picnic basket settled on a piece of blanket on the grass.

"Beautiful." She breathed, as she let go of his hand. Aaron looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah." He said, and Amy took a while before blushing, probably late as to knowing what he meant. He walked out in front, sitting on the blanket and opening the basket.

"Sorry, but I couldn't ste- I mean borrow any food other than burritos, mind if we have Mexican for dinner?" he asked her and she nodded. Honestly, burritos were the best thing in the world for her. Well, maybe except grapes and strawberries. Or even under Aaron.

"Well, here we are then. Mexican cuisine take one." Aaron took out two paper plates and two burritos out of the basket. Man, talk about romantic. Amy seemed dazed but eventually sat by him, taking one of the plates and shoving a burrito in her mouth.

"Yum." She said, not thinking before she said it.

"Yeah. Made by the kitchen themselves." Amy didn't know who really was in charge of the kitchen, but as long as they made awesome food, she was no where near complaining.

"So." Amy said, getting a bit awkward. They were close together, almost claustrophobic.

"Yeah, so." He nodded, maybe not affected by the setting. "So, Amy, what's you're favorite color?" she asked her. As she gazed into his emerald orbs, she could've blurted out green. But in truth, it was far from it.

"White." Amy said, getting a raised eye brow from Aaron. "What? White's nice. It's clean, pale and just about blends in the background. Like me." She said as if standing for the color's rights in court.

"You've got no idea how wrong you are." Aaron said under his breath but continued before Amy could ask. "Mine too." he said, looking up the starry sky. "I guess, that's not all we've got in common."

"Oh." Amy said, confused. Probably, Aaron's having some one sided conversation, but she was willing to listen, no matter what the topic's about.

"You know, you've always been catching my eyes." He admitted her, remembering the times she drew these amazing, life like pictures for arts and crafts, she time she played basketball, and the time she was alone on the sandy beach.

"Yeah?" she asked, ducking her head a bit. Boy, was it hot?

"I'm just curious," Aaron said, trying to lock her gaze with his. "as if you'd feel the same too." Aaron blushed crazy, something he doesn't do. He considered telling her it was all a prank, some joke he made up. But he couldn't do it. This was too real.

"Uhm." Amy thought about how she'd say how she felt. How many times she'd watch her under the tree, talking to his friends. How many nights she spent, crying her eyes out at every lucky girl she dated. "Yeah. I guess so too." She admitted.

Aaron sighed, and because Amy wouldn't look at his eyes, he held her chin up for her.

"Well, Amy, I think that's one thing in common I'm willing to get permanent." He said, leaning over the girl he'd dreamed of having for months. Even with the ones he dated, no one had enough of his attention the way Amy does.

They leaned closer, and closer, until his minty breath tickled her nose. This was it. This was the moment she was waiting for. Aaron was real, and this was also.

But little did she know, everything good was short lived. Nothing ever lasts. Because as they were centimeters apart, a howl pierced the night.

A large, scorpion like creature creped into the clearing, beady eyes surveying both of them. It roared, angry for trespassing in it's home. Amy and Aaron broke up, and Amy swore in her mind. It had to ruin the moment shouldn't it?

"Well, a little game before we carry on?" Aaron asked, standing up. His sword was already in his hand, and Amy wondered where he hid it all along. She sat, paralyzed. She wasn't athletic like her brother. She was peaceful. She was not into this stuff. The biggest thing she would've killed all her life was a cockroach!

Well, as Aaron and the thing battled, things turned out to the worse.

Aaron lunged at the creature, after sticking a sword in it's eyes, it would've turned into dust by now. But it didn't. Instead, it roared some more and blocked Aaron's attack, slamming him into a tree.

"Aaron!" Amy cried as she stood up. Then what? Go fight the monster? She'll only die.

"Amy run!" Aaron choked as he slid down the tree. But Amy couldn't run. She was too scared, for him and herself.

The monster took one look at Aaron and decided it wasn't going anywhere. And probably, it thought of Amy as a threat. It walked over, claws ready to strike her down, and Amy couldn't do anything.

"Amy! Run!" Aaron oreder. How much Amy wanted to follow, she couldn't do it. She made herself know that she was slow at running. She wasn't the best one there is!

The monster growled some more, waiting for her to move, but she couldn't. With one swoop, it hit her abdomen, ripping her cute blue dress in the center. Amy felt the wind go out of her lungs as she fell on the ground face up, and she heard someone scream.

_Don't scream, I'm okay_, she thought, wanting to stop that beautiful voice from ruining itself. Even if she had a wound in her stomach, and she felt like pudding with broken ribs, she tried to stay calm. She tried to get up, but something with a hard shell was on top of her. She couldn't more, she couldn't do anything but yell in pain. And even as the stinger brought down her heart.

It was painless, quick and silent. Amy was free. She saw her body on the ground, lifeless, broken and mangled with blood lay there, unmoving, pale and stiff. The monster was cruel, brining it's sting out with a tug. Aaron, half crazed, half blinded by rage seemed to get a new wave of adrenaline, as he raised her sword and charged the monster aimlessly. Since it was distracted, it didn't see him hack his way into it's own heart until it was only a pile of sand.

He fell on his knees, tears forming on his green eyes, and a muffled cry erupted from the back of her throat. He mumbled something, and Amy was sure she caught the words _I love you_, but it was over. It was time to go to the underworld. But don't feel bad, she'd wouldn't want that. She was still going to meet him. Not just in his realm of reality, but in the underworld, where they'd meet. She'll wait for him, 'cause she knows that's what he'll do to her too. But for now, it just wasn't time for them to be together.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Okay, I have to go now! Tell me what you think!**

**Love it? Hate it? REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo! It's me again! So, since no one actually reviewed, except for one anonymous one(Thank YOU!), I've got not many ideas for the next flaw. So for now, I'm doing the based-on-some-stories-I-read flaws. Kay?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Fatal Flaw #2: Arrogance**

**Daemon Flin, son of Ares**

**You Can't Win Every Fight**

Daemon wasn't always what we call humble, but he sure was a hard worker. He lived at camp since he was 10, and now, being 16, he was surely one of the oldest and best campers there is. He's the son of Ares, the war god, and even for the Athena cabin's standards, he was smart. But unlike the power hungry and blood lusting Ares kid there is, Daemon always thinks first, reacts fast and lead everyone like a strict teacher. Because he was one of camp's best strategist and tactician, and having a soft spot is clearly a weakness for him.

"Look, whether you want it or not, you'll be working with the dagger. Got that?" he snapped one day, as one of his half sibling failed to raise his own sword. Of course, the certain cabin mate was only 7, but Daemon never cuts anyone any slack. He gripped his camp shirt, probably stopping himself to smack the boy at once.

"But, a dagger's not for me!" the little boy whined as Daemon traded the weapon with a shorter one. He only was half Daemon's size, going only an inch past his old jeans. "I'm not fast enough."

"Then that's why what we call practice is made." He grunted, passing by the others to check on their stances. Yes, indeed he was one of the cabin leaders, seeing that the old one, Clarisse La Rue has gone off to college. And surely, the next person to inherit the position is him, who else. "Stop trying, and just face the facts that you're not old enough."

"Don't worry Bryan. We'll just imagine it as a sword. And later, we could practice hard enough, that you'll be able to handle this little thing." Marge, the 12 year old sister of hers cooed the younger camper.

"Oh yes, you could do that. But always remember, that an electric eel isn't a rubber ducky, and it will never change even if how hard you try to imagine it." Daemon said sarcastically as he crossed his arms on his muscular chest, turning a heel to face the smaller girl. As if to remember adding a stance to it, he looked up innocently and laid his finger on his lips, in a thinking position. "Oh, and may Zeus help the moron who'd wanted to take a bath with the ducky."

Marge glared at the older camper, seemingly apprehensive of his behavior. Bryan on the other hand looked as if he were about to cry. The cruelty and the arrogance of their own cabin leader affected him.

"Look, if you're not any help to the younger kids, let the others do it for you. You're not paid to babysit us." She said icily, fixing Bryan's armor harshly enough for him to see she was angry. "Stop being a jerk."

"Stop being whiny and let's go over this session quickly." He shrugged the glare off, sounding cool and unnerved. "Okay everyone, pair up! I'm going to be fast and direct. Any questions won't get answered so follow me as fast as you can. " he called out into the crowd of a dozen or more campers, as he instructed them the day's lesson.

"Higher! Not that high, they'll get a loophole and strike you there!" Daemon growled at a kid. Seriously, what made up the Ares kids today? Apparently, the things that made his half siblings in the past ran out and stuffed these clowns with something else.

"I'm trying," Hissed the 14 year old boy, as he winced when his sword clashed with Daemon's. "but you're just that powerful for me!"

"So? Come on, at least show me you can!" Daemon said, pushing the kid harder.

And as he did so, the poor kid stumbled back as he felt the sword in his hands skidded on the floor, and his opponent's sword under his chin. He gulped a bit and Daemon laughed a cruel one, amused by the predicament his brother landed himself in.

"Pathetic." He said, lowering his sword. He turned to the others, wanting to see them look impressed, but only hate filled eyes looked at him back. "Anyone else?"

No one moved. Even the defeated kid scrambled back into the crowd and looked at him with the opposite of brotherly love.

"Hmm.. Tough crowd." Daemon mumbled, but everyone heard it. "Okay sissies, hit the showers, live through your free time and then dinner's at 6, _comprendo_?" he said, turning his back on his siblings. He heard them mutter things, profanities in Greek, and he felt oddly satisfied. No one could get on everyone's skin other than him.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Hey, you've got to slack off." Raphael Montenegro, a son of Aphrodite, also 16 and Daemon's only friend said, as he sat next to the Ares kid. "Seriously, you're scaring me! And I'm not even in your class." He joked, brushing off the sand on the palms of his hands.

The beach, calming and relaxing, was where Raphael always found Daemon. But he always thought that Daemon was connected to the beach, that's why he was always here, not that he needed to relax or calm down himself anyways.

"Well, ha-ha. We can't always be scared of our own shadows can't we?" he shrugged. Seriously, if it weren't for the persistency of Raphael for them to be friends, he shouldn't even have anyone to sit by him in these lonely times. They were either too scared, or too intimidated to approach him, must less talk to him as if he weren't the jerk from cabin 5.

"But not everyone of us could be fighters." Raphael said, using a whiny and mocking tone, just as Daemon hated. Daemon always thought this lanky, not-that-handsome and geeky son of the goddess of beauty always stuck to him because he needed protection from the camp bullies. But in several times, he felt that Raphael stuck to his side, not for protection, but because he was the only one courageous enough to befriend the _bully_ himself.

He guessed that even though he wasn't gifted with physical attraction, but with inner beauty, where it counts.

Not that it touched him or anything, but it was just a thought.

"Well, I'm off to the woods. Going to look for the flower Chiron ordered for." Raphael said, brushing off bits of sand on his canvas pants. Unlike Raphael's siblings, he was gifted in the art of fellowship, and in return, he wasn't that good of a dresser. "Want to come with?" he offered his hand out for the boy on the sand.

Daemon was going to shake his head no. This late? In the woods? It was suicide. Monsters were powerful in the dark, like the itty-bitty demons.

But, knowing Raphael, he'll just waltz in there, even without him.

"Yeah, sure." Daemon said, taking the out stretched hand into his. Even though he was a head taller than Raphael, the other kid still was able to stand him up. Daemon guessed he wasn't that weak after all.

"Okay, so the plant always is in the center of the woods. It blooms under the full moon, which is tonight, and Chiron needs the flower to test some herbal thingy-ma-jig over at the infirmary." He explained, as they made their way into the woods. "So yeah, easy as pie."

"Do you even know how to make pie?" Daemon asked. One thing to remember Daemon with, is how everything that comes out of his mouth is the truth. Sure, he could be sarcastic at times, but he almost never lied. So, when you ask him a question, be ready for the truth, no matter how harsh it is.

"Yeah, I guess." Raphael said, dodging a low branch by doubling over. "My dad always wanted me to bake, so I tried. Nothing too good with that picture." He shook his head.

True, Raphael came from a Latino family, who has been running a bakery in Brooklyn. It wasn't big, but it was enough to catch the eye of Aphrodite. And so, Raphael forced himself into making some goodies for everyone, even if he knew he could burn anything, even water. As Daemon said, Raphael was persistent.

After a couple of good minutes, they finally reached the clearing, where the lone flower was planted at the center.

"How come Chiron didn't just make the Demeter kids grow this one out?" Daemon asked, as he leaned on a tree while Raphael the went off to take the golden flower off it's stem.

"They can't. This is purely something magical that even they can't grow it out." Raphael said, plucking the thing, his long fingers barely brushing against the delicate golden petals. "Oh, and maybe it's because this blooms only once a year." He added.

"Well, that's just sweet. I get to see it before it get's experimented on." Daemon said, not moving a bit, even as his eyes caught movement at the opposite side of the clearing. But he just thought it as a dryad, probably teasing the campers again for her to go make a fool off. Not that he has any experiences with dryads.

"Okay, let's go." Raphael said, turning his heel to face his friend. "If we hurry, we could still make it for di-"

A low growl passed through its lips as he entered the clearing. Its beady eyes looked sunken and squashed through its small heads. They were trespassing on his ground, and not anyone trespasses on its land.

"Hydra!" Daemon said, gripping his sword by his side. He looked at its eyes as the monster looked at Raphael menacingly.

"Gah!" Raphael said, running off, away from the view of the monster, and dropping off the plant in return.

"Run!" Daemon said to his comrade, and charged the monster. He hacked and slashed every part that he could find vulnerable to celestial bronze, but trying hard to not cut off one hydra head. As if it weren't complicated enough.

"The plant!" Raphael said, and Daemon could hear him coming back. _Don't!_ he thought, slashing the hydra back, as it scarred his leg. Limping, Daemon charged again, rage more profound.

"Get away!" Daemon said, slashing an arch outwards, making the monster step back. Raphael probably got the plant, as he was racing back into camp.

"C'mon!" he yelled back into the clearing, not feeling his friend in his tracks. "Leave it!"

"I'll follow," Daemon grunted, slashing the monster on the thigh, as it snapped on his other arm. Green ooze flowed out of the wound, as the Hydra's teeth sunk itself on the muscle. "when this beast dies." He could feel the adrenaline in his veins, and he was sure that he'll win.

But little does he know, it'll be his doom that he'll only achieve tonight.

As Daemon recovered, after lunging and missing the Hydra, one of its heads snapped it his torso. Blood spilling out like waterfall, the head threw Daemon up and down, hearing a sickening crunch as his body made contact with the ground. But it wasn't enough for the Hydra, like it knew what else sins this boy created. Not this was his punishment.

The head repeated the gesture over and over again. Until Daemon resisted no longer and stayed down for the count. Raphael, who watched as Daemon's mangled body lay there had enough. He threw whatever he has in his hands, seemingly stupid enough to leave his throwing daggers in his cabin.

The flower soared through the air, and with years of practice, it hit the monster inside the open mouth. And, as quickly as it swallowed the plant, it froze. And not freezing, as in paralyzed, but it literally froze, ice forming. It grew in size, like a wicked ice sculpture, and then, it shattered into millions of pieces, like snow, except it hurted like hail.

"Daemon?" Raphael asked, seemingly out of his daze. He guessed the flower wasn't anything near effective, by the effects it left the monster sculpture. "Daemon?" he asked, coming nearer to his friend.

But he was replied with silence, and the sickening image of the Ares Cabin leader stuck into his head. Daemon was dead. Dead as a rodent in a predator's mouth. And Raphael could have acted faster for him to survive. But he couldn't. And now Daemon's lifeless, bloodied body laid in front of him. The blood still poured out of his shredded stomach, and Raphael was too scared into lifting it up and look at the pieces.

"Daemon!" He screamed into the night. Seeing a friend die wasn't pleasant to watch, especially if you knew that you could have done something about it.

And the mighty fell tonight. Out of arrogance, out of persistency.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Okay, chapter 2, done! Though this hasn't gotten my heart in it, I still hope you guys liked it!**

**So, Love it? Hate it? Review! And you'll get cookies!**


End file.
